The tempering of flat glass is carried out such that the flat glass is heated to a temperature above the tempering temperature (in general approximately 650° C.) and then is quenched so that stresses tempering the latter are created in the flat glass.
For the tempering of flat glass, many devices have become known whereby a problem routinely exists in separating the heating zone from the quenching or cooling zone.